boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Esmeralda Gripenasty
Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty is a nasty, old, Afro-American woman. She is a rude member of Colonel Stinkmeaner's gang known as the Hateocracy. Voiced by Bebe Drake. Appearance Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty is an old Afro-American. Very deep and refined wrinkles and modeled after Aunt Esther from Sanford and Son. She wears a gray wig and big round gold earrings and a set of pearl necklaces. Attire wise she wears a black collared shirt with matching shoes, a white jacket on top her dress with matching white gloves and a big black sun hat with a black rose pinned on top. During her time in the retirement home she wore a simple yellow sundress. History Esmeralda Gripenasty first met Stinkmeaner, Rufus Crabmiser and George Pistofferson back at a retirement home. At first, they hated each other right away, but they really hated everyone else even more. They caused trouble on their fellow senior citizens before they were all finally kicked out. From then they went their seperate ways. Upon Stinkmeaner's death, the three remaining members of the Hateocracy reassembled and vowed to seek revenge against the Freeman family. Return of the Hateocracy Stinkmeaner's crew decides to avenge him by seeking revenge for his death and hunting down the Freemans. They first show up at a gas station, run by Uncle Ruckus, who is throwing darts at a newspaper picture of President Barack Obama. They ask if he knows Granddad, which he admits. A fight ensues due to Ruckus's racial remarks, and he is assaulted. At the Freeman home, Riley turns on the television to see the news story of the event. Riley jokingly remarks how Ruckus was "beat up by a bunch of old niggas", but Huey is unsure of the happening. Granddad leaves to go fishing, ignoring the event. Two of the members show up at Huey and Riley's school and request the boys' presence. The two are called down to the main office to see "their aunt and uncle". Huey, aware that something is wrong, has Riley follow him outside where they meet the two members. She beats up Riley without any problem, while George fights against Huey. They are astonished by their physical abilities, and they are then outmatched by the two elders after an epic fight. Then the school bell rings, excusing the children from their classes, effectively saving the two brothers. At the same time, Robert Freeman is attacked while out fishing by the third member of the crew, who uses a modified Flying Guillotine. He survives by throwing a bucket of crabs at the man and swims away to safety. The Freemans look up Stinkmeaner on Wikipedia. His story reveals that he was part of a crew named the "Hateocracy". The crew is made up of Lord Rufus Crabmiser (who attacked Granddad), Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and Mr. George Pistofferson (who attacked Huey and Riley). The crew hated each other at first sight, but hated everyone else more. Upon Stinkmeaner's death, the crew reassembled and sought revenge on the Freeman family. The Freemans do not know what to do next. Riley suggests that they fight back. His plan goes haywire when Ed Wuncler III, as usual, attacks the wrong people. Huey then suggest hiring Oprah Winfrey's former bodyguard, Bushido Brown, but Bushido Brown's service requires many fees on his bodyguard bill. Granddad fires him, but opening the door, he sees the Hateocracy at their driveway. Granddad then rehires him for double-pay. Bushido Brown holds his own against the Hateocracy at first, defeating one member by causing her wig to come off. But in the end, Bushido Brown is beheaded by the Flying Guillotine. Stinkmeaner cites the formula mentioned previously, noting that this killing was one example of the disaster wrought by a combined "Nigga Moment" and "Nigga Synthesis", which therefore, as mentioned earlier in the episode, equalled a "Complete Disaster!". Desperate not to share Bushido Brown's fate, Granddad opens up and apologizes for killing Stinkmeaner. He reveals he didn't mean to kill him, he just didn't want to be shown up by a blind old man. The Hateocracy reveals they didn't even "give a shit about Stinkmeaner", but they wanted a particular family to reign terror on- Stinkmeaner's death only served as a convenient excuse to a convenient target. The police conveniently show up and arrest the Hateocracy. Though Riley is at first relieved, he then feigns frustration that "someone snitched", adding that "snitching is gay". Huey tells the officer that the Hateocracy had a "Nigga Moment", to which he replies that jail can stop nigga moments for good. Stinkmeaner replies in narration that some niggas need to go to jail, but he's glad he's in hell instead. Abilities/ Power Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty was a skilled martial artist even in old age being able to jump great distances to stop Riley and Huey at the playground. Her martial arts stance resembled Luna's White Lotus Kung Fu style. She is shown to prefer quick strikes and long spinning kicks. Trivia *Lady Esmeralda is based off of Aunt Esther from the 1970s sitcom Sanford and Son. *Her surname is a combination of the words "gripe", which means to complain or whine, and "nasty", defining her spiteful and unkind personality. Category:Characters Category:TV-only characters Category:One-time characters Category:Expy characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Seniors Category:African Americans Category:Criminals Category:The Hateocracy